Red And Blue Exorcists
by DaesayAndJaya
Summary: Daesay and Jaya are daughters of Mephisto. They're both part demon like Rin, and are 15 1/2 years old. They attend True Cross Academy with all the other exorcists, and also begin to teach there, too. This is their journey. RenzoxDaesay and RinxJaya and a little bit of YukioxDaesay
1. Chapter 1 jayas pov

**Our First Day As Teachers.**

**Jaya's POV.**

**Well it started like this:**

**"Okay, that's the end of class. Your next teachers are new. They will be teaching you how to kill higher level demons. They are both girls, and highly skilled in their field." We heard Yukio talking through the door. "They are prone to violent outbursts,oh, and they're twins." At that moment, I sprang back and the door opened, hitting Daesay in the face. She fell down, and Yukio ran.**

**"He shall die," Daesay muttered from her spot on the floor.**

**"Come on Daesay," I said, "We have to go now."**

**"I DON'T WANNA!" She cried. I grabbed her hand and drug her into the classroom. I released her and she plopped back onto the floor. She gave me the dagger glare. **

**"Get up." I said.**

**"Fine...," She said, "Give me a knife." I handed her a kunai, as she stood up. She twirled it around her finger like a helicopter blade, and then flicked it above the heads of the students, logging it in a board in the back of the classroom.**

**"I'm going to point at you, and you're gonna tell me your name, got it?!" Daesay yelled at the now freaked out students. A few nodded, and the rest were still paralyzed. She pointed at one student.**

**"You! Bald nerd!"**

**"Uhh... Kone komaru," he muttered.**

**She pointed to another.**

**"Tie dye head!"**

**"Suguro."**

**"Purple hair!"**

**"Izumo."**

**"Kimono plant girl!"**

**"Shiemi."**

**"Violent-looking guy!"**

**"Rin?"**

**"Are you asking me or telling me?"**

**"Rin."**

**"Orange hair!"**

**"Renzo."**

**"I wrote them down as she listed them. I suddenly hear an omnious thunk. I looked up to see another knife jutting over the heads of the stunned students.**

**"Dae, you're grounded from your knives," I said.**

**"No, I'm not."**

**"Whatever," I reply.**

**"No lessons today. It's question time. Use it wisely, this is the only opportunity that you will get to find out random stuff about us." I say. Every hand went up. **

**"Kone komaru?"**

**"How old are you?" He asked.**

**"We are 15 1/2," I replied.**

**"I thought Yukio was the youngest person ever to become an exorcist!" Izumo said.**

**"He is," I replied.**

**"We never became qualified exorcists," Daesay added.**

**"What? Then how come you're teachers?" Renzo cried.**

**"We're special cases. And extremely skilled at killing demons." I replied.**

**"Next question!" Daesay shouted.**

**"When is your birthday?" Shiemi asked.**

**"February 17."**

**"I'm older by one minute," Daesay added.**

**"How many weapons do you have?" Rin asked.**

**"Ummm...let's see..." I picked up the briefcase that held most of our weapons, and flicked it open. We both took off our jackets that were lined with weapon pockets. Dae took off the key from her choke that turned into a skinny metal pole, and drew her 2 swords from their sheaths on her back and layed them on the table,too. I began to count.**

**- 10 minutes later -**

**"So that's 206 altogether," I said to the wide-eyed peoples, "We actually have a lot more at home, but this is all we could carry to class."**

**"Is the battle axe really necessary?" Suguro asked.**

**"Probably not. But it's awesome. So...yeah," I replied. We had already answered quite a few questions while counting, so no one really had much else to say.**

**"Well, we still have 20 minutes of class time, so...," I left the question hanging.**

**"Wanna do some demonstrations?" Daesay asked me. I smiled.**

**"Sure," I glanced around the room. I could sense quite a few minor demons, hobgoblins mostly with a few coal tars. "I need a volunteer!" No one raised their hand. I pointed to Rin. "You. Rin. Come up here." He sulked up to the table, looking a little frightened. "Give me your hand." Wordlessly, he held out his out. I flicked my serpent bracelet across his hand, drawing blood. He jerked back.**

**"Ow! What was that!?" He shouted.**

**"Bait," Daesay replied, "We just needed to draw out a few demons, and fresh blood is as good as any." I looked up as a few hobgoblins appeared in the air.**

**"Watch and learn," I said. I threw my knife at the moment the 3 were lined up, killing them all with one knife. Daesay was going to town on a pack of 7 with her dual swords, and I turned to face 2 larger goblins with the battle axe. I whipped around, slicing them in half. All that was left was a small hobgoblin. I took it down with a flick of a kunai. We turned to face the class. They were wide-eyed and open-mouthed.**

**"And that's how it's done," I said.**

**"And you're only 15?!" Suguro asked.**

**"Yeah, we actually attend regular high school here," I said.**

**"Yeah you might see us in some of your classes," Daesay added.**

**"Seriously?" Rin asked, "Cool."**

**"Yeah, we're teacher/students," I said, "And class is over." As they got up to leave, I said, "Every other day, study hall is converted into target practice in the Phys-Ed room." When the last student had filed out and the door shut, I collapsed on the floor.**

**"Teaching is exhausting," I said to Daesay on her perch of a swivel chair.**

**"Yeah, let's go home."**

**Disclaimer: um we need help with deciding the story name so if u have any suggestions please inbox us cx. Oh and I hope you liked it. We already have the next chapter written so expect it to be updated soon.**


	2. Chapter 2 jayas pov

**Chapter 2**

**Jayas POV**

**We stepped into the apartment out of the spiral and shut the door. My serpent familiar coiled out of his bracelet form, and slithered up my arm to my face.**

**"Good Leyden," I muttered to him. I walked over to the fridge and got some meat.**

**"Microwaves broken," Daesay said to me.**

**"Crap, I wanted some ramen," I looked at the hunk of raw meat in my hand, "i'll eat it raw."**

**"Okay," Daesay said from her obsession corner, while eating chocolate and reading a manga. I bit a hunk out of the meat.**

**"Pretty good."**

**- 1 hour later -**

**"I'm bored," I said to Daesay.**

**She thought for a moment, "Wanna go owling?"**

**"Sure." We climbed to the top of the spiral and looked out over True Cross Academy. We got into our owling positions. I put on my serious face and owled at the buildings.**

**"Jaya,Jaya,Jay,JAYA!" Daesay yelled.**

**"WHAT?!"**

**"Look it's people."**

**I turned to look. "Is that Rin and Renzo?" I asked. As they drew closer, we could make out their flipped-out expressions.**

**"I think they're looking for us," Daesay pointed out.**

**I watched as they ran up the narrow road. When they turned onto the street to go to the spiral, I knew they were looking for us. "Let's go back down to the apartment. We don't want people knowing that we randomly owl at night." We leapt back down and into the apartment. A few moments later, we heard banging on the door.**

**"Act sleepy," Daesay said as she went to the door with swords drawn. I stood, picking up the battle axe, and putting on my best this-better-be-good-I-was-sleeping-what-the-heck face. Dae opened the door.**

**" .Heck," She growled at them.**

**"Demon!" Rin gasped.**

**"Sheimi," Renzo gasped. They basically began speaking in word-gasp patterns.**

**"Huge!"**

**"Way powerful!"**

**"First people we thought of!"**

**"Okay calm down," Daesay said, " breathe." They stood gasping for a moment. When their breathing had slowed down, Rin started talking.**

**"There's ahugedemonitsgonnakillsheimi andwecantfigureouthowtostopi t and help!"**

**"TALK SLOWER!" I yelled at him.**

**"There is a demon and it's huge and it's gonna kill everyone!"**

**"Why didn't you just get Yukio?" Daesay asked.**

**"He's on a trip, and it hasn't possessed anyone, so he would be useless anyway," Renzo said.**

**I sighed, "Where is it?"**

**"The garden!" They replied at the same time.**

**"Let's go. We don't want anyone to die," I said. I picked up my sword. Dae already had hers crossed over her back. Leydon slithered down from my neck to bracelet form, and we dashed out the door. We followed them across the bridge to Sheimi's garden. We saw the demon and stopped in our tracks.**

**Disclaimer: ok Daesay's pov will be here soon. Also we still need help with the name of the story so any suggestions please let us now by reviewing and inboxing us.**


	3. Chapter 3 Jaya's POV

Jaya's POV  
Chapter 3  
"Holy Heck!" I said. It was one of the biggest demons we had ever seen. Rin and Renzo kept running, but Dae and I stopped.  
"It's the same one we saw in Gehennah..." I said. We saw this demon on our last trip to the demon world, and it was even bigger and more powerful there.  
"Why did it come here, though?" Dae asked.  
"No idea. Maybe it's that satan's spawns fault. It could be after him," I replied, "But whatever, we still have to kill it. Lets go." We took off after the still-running idiots. We made it just in time to see the armored demon knock Renzo to the side.  
"Idiot," Daesay muttered, "I'll be back in a second."  
"Fine," I said. I continued up the stairs to see Rin pull his sword out of the bag and grip the handle to draw it. I whipped Leydon towards him and he coiled around the sword, holding it firmly sheathed.  
"We don't need anymore trouble than we have. Sit back and watch." He looked stunned for a moment, but then Daesay ran up and I turned away. Sheimi was screaming from the monster's hand. I pulled out my tranquilizer pistol and shot. She went limp.  
"WHAT THE HECK?!," Rin screamed, "WHAT WAS THAT?"  
"Don't get your panties in a twist. It's just a tranq dart," Daesay said, "It's better for her to not be struggling and screaming.  
Daesay pulled out her swords and tried to stab through the armor. The swords clanked off with some sparks.  
"No way we can get through that," she said. I whipped Leydon out.  
"Wanna give it a shot?" I asked him. He just smiled. He lengthened into his long whip form. I tried to snap at the joints, and we did a little, but only enough enough to make him angry. I had an idea.  
"Dae here!" I threw a holy water bomb at her. She gave me a confused look. "When Leydon snaps at it, it roars. Throw that in its mouth!"  
"Hold on..." She pulled something out of her pocket and tied it to the grenade. I snapped at its joints again, and it roared. Dae threw it in it's mouth. With a boom, it fell to the ground. It desinergrated into a pile of ashes, leaving the armor behind.  
"Well... That was difficult," I said.  
Daesay walked over to the armor. "This could make a good quality shield!" She said, "Pretty good weapons, too."  
"What did you tie to that bomb?" I asked.  
"Renzo's porn. I found it in his backpack" I did a mental face palm.  
"What even happened to Renzo?" I asked, walking over to pick up Sheimi.  
"He's passed out over there," she said, pointing, "I'll drag him home." She walked over to where he was lying and pulled him down the stairs.  
"Rin!" I shouted. He walked over to where I was standing. "Help me take this armor back to my house." I think he was in shock, because he wordlessly began dragging the armor, following me. Finally, he spoke.  
"How'd you know about the sword?" He asked.  
"Being Mephisto's daughter has it's benefits," I replied.  
"Mephisto?!" He asked.  
"Yah he's pretty insane," I replied. Dae was almost out of sight. She was making pretty good time, considering.  
"What happened to Renzo?" He asked.  
"Oh, he got knocked out," I replied, "Daesay's taking him up to the house to patch him up. I'll checkout Sheimi and see how bad she's hurt." At that moment, Leydon slithered up my arm and into my hair. He layed over one of my ears.  
"What are we doing now?" He asked.  
"I guess we're going home," I replied.  
"Who are you talking to?" Rin asked.  
"Oh!" I exclaimed, "Rin meet Leydon." Leydon slithered out of my hair to expose his silver head and sapphire eyes.  
"Pleases to meet you," he said.  
"Ahh!" Rin jumped back, "A talking snake!"  
"Don't be such a sissy. He's my familiar," I said to him. He eyed Leydon with distrust as he slithered back down through my hair. He stayed walking a few paces behind me after that. When we finally got to my house, he left the armor outside and walked in. I layed Sheimi down and looked her over. She only had a small cut over her eye and the mark from the tranquilizer that hit her. I bandaged her and turned to Rin.  
"I'm going outside to lookout on the spiral. You guys can crash here tonight." I leapt out and up to the top of the spiral. At that moment, I heard a bloodcurdling scream come out of the house.  
"Yup. Looks like Renzo's woke up."

Hey guys! You better seriously love me! Because it' s me Daesay! Yah I'm the only one whose been writing on here, so yah you better thank me for updating Jaya's POV! Lol review, follow, fav., or whatever cx.


	4. Chapter 1 of Daesays POV

Our First Day As Teachers.

Daesay's POV

Well it all kinda went like this:

"Okay, that's the end of class. Your next teachers are new. They will be teaching you how to kill higher level demons. They are both girls, and highly skilled in their field." Me and my sister heard Yukio talking through the door. "They are prone to violent outbursts,oh, and they're twins." Before I could even move Yukio ran out of the room, the door hitting me on the head. I had fallen down.

"He shall die," I muttered.

"Come on Daesay," Jaya said, "We have to go now."

"I DON'T WANNA!" I cried. Jaya grabbed my hand and drug me into the classroom. Jaya finally released me and I plopped back onto the floor. I gave her the dagger glare.

"Get up." Jaya said.

"Fine...," I sighed, "Give me a knife." Jaya handed me a kunai as I stood up. I twirled it around my finger like a helicopter blade and then flicked it above the heads of the students, logging it in a board in the back of the classroom.

"I'm going to point at you, and you're gonna tell me your name, got it?!" I yelled at the now freaked out students. A few nodded, and the rest were still paralyzed. Ah I might actually enjoy this job... I pointed at one of the students.

"You! Bald nerd!"

"Uhh... Kone komaru," he muttered.

I pointed to yet another traumatized student.

"Tie dye head!"

"Suguro."

"Purple hair!"

"Izumo."

"Kimono plant girl!"

"Shiemi."

"Violent-looking guy!"

"Rin?"

"Are you asking me or telling me?"

"Rin."

"Orange hair!"

"Renzo."

Jaya wrote them down as I listed them. Suddenly one of the students threw a piece of paper on the ground and winked at me. I'm pretty sure their name was Renzo... I picked up the piece of paper and read it. It said: Wanna go out later? Call me hot stuff ;). I scoffed and threw another kunai right above the heads of the students, logging it in the backboard again.

"Dae, you're grounded from your knives," Jaya said.

"No, I'm not."

"Whatever," Jaya said under her breath.

"No lessons today. It's question time. Use it wisely, this is the only opportunity that you will get to find out random stuff about us." Jaya said. Every hand went up.  
"Kone komaru?"

"How old are you?" He asked.

"We are 15 1/2," Jaya replied.

"I thought Yukio was the youngest person ever to become an exorcist!" Izumo said.

"He is," Jaya replied.

"We never became qualified exorcists," I added.

"What? Then how come you're teachers?" Renzo cried.

"We're special cases. And extremely skilled at killing demons." Jaya replied.

"Next question!" I shouted.

"When is your birthday?" Shiemi asked.

"February 17."

"I'm older by one minute," I added.

"How many weapons do you have?" Rin asked.

"Ummm...let's see..." Jaya picked up the briefcase that held most of our weapons, and flicked it open. We both took off our jackets that were lined with weapon pockets. I took off the key from my choker that turned into a skinny metal pole, and drew my 2 swords from their sheaths on my back and layed them on the table,too. Jaya began to count.

- 10 minutes later -

"So that's 206 altogether," Jaya said to the wide-eyed peoples, "We actually have a lot more at home, but this is all we could carry to class."

"Is the battle axe really necessary?" Suguro asked.

"Probably not. But it's awesome. So...yeah," Jayw replied. We had already answered quite a few questions while counting, so no one really had much else to say.

"Well, we still have 20 minutes of class time, so...," Jaya left the question hanging.

"Wanna do some demonstrations?" I asked Jaya. She smiled.

"Sure," Jaya glanced around the room. I could sense quite a few minor demons, hobgoblins mostly with a few coal tars. "I need a volunteer!" Jaya yelled. No one raised their hand. Jaya pointed to Rin. "You. Rin. Come up here." He sulked up to the table, looking a little frightened. "Give me your hand." Wordlessly, he held out his hand. Jaya flicked her serpent bracelet across his hand, drawing blood. He jerked back.

"Ow! What was that!?" He shouted.

"Bait," I replied, "We just needed to draw out a few demons, and fresh blood is as good as any." We looked up as a few hobgoblins appeared in the air.

"Watch and learn," Jaya said.

Jaya threw her knife at the moment the 3 were lined up, killing them all with one knife. I was going to town on a pack of 7 with my dual swords, while Jaya turned to face 2 larger goblins with the battle axe. She whipped around, slicing them in half. All that was left was a small hobgoblin. Jaya took it down with a flick of a kunai. We turned to face the class. They were wide-eyed and open-mouthed.

"And that's how it's done," Jaya said.

"And you're only 15?!" Suguro asked.

"Yeah, we actually attend regular high school here," Jaya said.

"Yeah you might see us in some of your classes," I added.

"Seriously?" Rin asked, "Cool."

"Yeah, we're teacher/students," Jaya said, "And class is over." As they got up to leave, Jaya said, "Every other day, study hall is converted into target practice in the Phys-Ed room." When the last student had filed out and the door shut, Jaya collapsed on the floor.

"Teaching is exhausting," Jaya said to me on my perch of a swivel chair.

"Yeah, let's go home," I said tiredly.

A/N Hey guys! Sorry for not updating but ill be posting chapters 1-3 of Daesays POV so read them! And I might post chapter 4 of Daesays POV too! Sorry for any errors! I'm on my iPhone typing this so yah sorry about that! Rates/reviews/favorites/follows/and whatever else are very appreciated! ~Daesay~


	5. Chapter 2 of Daesays POV!

Chapter 2

Daesay's POV

We stepped into the apartment out of the spiral and shut the door. Jaya's serpent familiar coiled out of his bracelet form, and slithered up her arm to her face.

"Good Leyden," She muttered to him. She walked over to the fridge and got some meat.

"Microwaves broken," I said to her. Which was true. And it sucked, trust me.

"Crap, I wanted some ramen," Jaya looked at the hunk of raw meat in her hand, "i'll eat it raw."

"Okay," l said from my obsession room/corner. I was eating chocolate and reading Naruto. I heard Jaya take a bite of the meat.

"Pretty good."

I sighed to myself. Oh Jaya.

- 1 hour later -

"I'm bored," Jaya said to me.

I thought for a moment, "Wanna go owling?"  
"Sure." We climbed to the top of the spiral and looked out over True Cross Academy. We got into our owling positions. I put on my serious face and owled at the buildings.

"Jaya,Jaya,Jay,JAYA!" I yelled after about 20 minutes.

"WHAT?!"

"Look it's people."

She turned to look. "Is that Rin and Renzo?" She asked. As they drew closer, we could make out their flipped-out expressions.

"I think they're looking for us," I pointed out.

We watched as they ran up the narrow road. When they turned onto the street to go to the spiral, I knew they were looking for us. "Let's go back down to the apartment. We don't want people knowing that we randomly owl at night," Jaya said. We leapt back down and into the apartment. A few moments later, we heard banging on the door.

"Act sleepy," I said as I went to the door with swords drawn. Jaya stood, picking up the battle axe, and putting on her best this-better-be-good-I-was-sleeping-what-the-heck face. Which wasn't as good as mine but hey let the girl try, right? I opened the door.

" .Heck," I growled at them aggressively.

"Demon!" Rin gasped.

"Sheimi," Renzo gasped. They basically began speaking in word-gasp patterns.

"Huge!"

"Way powerful!"

"First people we thought of!"

"Okay calm down," I said, " breathe." They stood gasping for a moment.

When their breathing had slowed down, Rin started talking.  
"There's ahugedemonitsgonnakillsheimi andwecantfigureouthowtostopi t and help!"

"TALK SLOWER!" Jaya yelled at him. I stifled a laugh.  
"There is a demon and it's huge and it's gonna kill everyone!"

"Why didn't you just get Yukio?" I asked. Honestly that nerd could've rescued his stalker.

"He's on a trip, and it hasn't possessed anyone, so he would be useless anyway," Renzo said.

Jaya sighed, "Where is it?"

"The garden!" They replied at the same time.  
"Let's go. We don't want anyone to die," Jaya said. She picked up her sword. I already had mine crossed over my back. Jandlex, my familiar, ran over and rubbed against my legs. He was kinda a dragon/wolf/kitty thing. We followed them across the bridge to Sheimi's garden. We saw the demon and stopped in our tracks.

A/N okay so there's number 2! Three will be up in a sec but first I'm sure you guys are wondering what the heck Jaya and Daesay look like :) They aren't identical but very similar!

Their faces look almost exactly alike! Daesays hair is red/black/and white! She has really long bands that side swoop and the hair stops right below her boobs

Jayas is Black, same hair style though!

Jayas 5'5 and Daesays 5'7!

Daesay is paler than Jaya a little bit! They're both average weight :)

Jayas familiar is Leydon! He's a silver serpent! Daesays is a dragon/wolf/kitty cross breed named Jandlex! He has red wings, a white cat muzzle and body, and wolf ears and tail that have black tips! His paws also are black!

Daesay always wears some kind of band shirt and white skinny jeans! Same for Jaya but she wears black skinny jeans! They both wear red combat boots that go half way to the knee!

There you go lovelies!

~Daesay~


	6. Chapter 3 of Daesays POV

Chapter 3

Daesay's POV

"Holy Heck!" Jaya screamed. It was one of the biggest demons we had ever seen. Rin and Renzo kept running, but Jaya and I had stopped.

"It's the same one we saw in Gehennah..." Jaya whispered, wide-eyed. We saw this demon on our last trip to the demon world, and it was even bigger and more powerful there.

"Why did it come here, though?" I asked.

"No idea. Maybe it's that satan's spawns fault. It could be after him," She replied, "But whatever, we still have to kill it. Lets go." We took off after the still-running idiots. We made it just in time to see the armored demon knock Renzo to the side.

"Idiot," I muttered, "I'll be back in a second."

"Fine," Jaya said, continuing up the stairs. I ran over to where Renzo was and inspected his wounds. It seemed that he had a cut on his head, a dislocated shoulder, and a few cuts here an there. He'd be okay until we got him to our house. I looked around him and saw a backpack. Well hello there! I went through it and found some junk, a porn magazine, and his cellphone. I unlocked his phone and saw he had us as contacts. How did he get our numbers? I scoffed and deleted them, putting the phone in my back pocket. I grabbed the porn, putting it in my pocket, and ran over to Jaya.

I ran over and saw Rin looking a little bit shocked but he shook it off. Sheimi was screaming from the monster's hand. Jaya pulled out her tranquilizer pistol and shot. She went limp.

"WHAT THE HECK?!," Rin screamed, "WHAT WAS THAT?"

"Don't get your panties in a twist. It's just a tranq dart," I said stifling a laugh, "It's better for her to not be struggling and screaming.  
I pulled out my swords and tried to stab through the armor. The swords clanked off with some sparks.

"No way we can get through that," I said.

"Dae here!" Jaya threw a holy water bomb at me and I caught it. I gave her a confused look. "When Leydon snaps at it, it roars. Throw that in its mouth!"

"Hold on..." I pulled out the porn and phone of my pocket and tied it to the grenade. Leydon snapped at its joints again, and it roared. I threw it in it's mouth. With a boom, it fell to the ground. It desinergrated into a pile of ashes, leaving the armor behind.

"Well... That was difficult," Jaya said.

I walked over to the armor, examining it. "This could make a good quality shield!" I said, "Pretty good weapons, too."

"What did you tie to that bomb?" Jaya asked.

"Renzo's porn and phone. I found them in his backpack" I said. I could almost feel Jaya do a mental face palm to herself.

"What even happened to Renzo?" She asked, walking over to pick up Sheimi.

"He's passed out over there," I said, pointing, "I'll drag him home." I walked over to where he was lying and pulled him down the stairs.

I began to walk back to the spiral, aka our odd little home. I stared down at Renzo. Why'd he even think about giving me that piece of paper earlier? Like what was even going through his head. Ah I'd rather not think about it... After a little bit I ended up in front of our front door. I unlocked it with my key and dragged Renzo into my obsession room, locking the door behind me.

I sat him down and went towards the door on the other side of the room, which lead to the bathroom. After getting a wet cloth, bandages, and some alcohol for his wounds I sat back down, facing Renzo from the left. Well, I suppose I should take his shirt and pants off so I can clean the wounds. I began to blush just thinking about it, but eventually got them off the still knocked out boy. I blushed harder at the abs he had. Ugh don't think about it!

I got the wet cloth and cleaned all his wounds. He had quite a few cuts and a few splinters too from when he hit the tree. Next, I poured some alcohol on the cloth and finished cleaning them, wrapping most of them in bandages. Okay there's the easy part. Now I have to relocate his shoulder. I looked at his shoulders trying to figure out which one it was. Okay so it's his right shoulder! I leaned over his body and counted to three. Well here goes nothing!

I popped it back in place. A shocked Renzo screamed and grabbed me, pulling me into a fairly awkward position. I looked up and saw that he was already asleep. Why am I not surprised? I sighed, trying to remove his arms from around my body. Ugh. I honestly was too tired to care and fell into a deep sleep.

A/N okay so I might have Chapter 4 of Daesays POV up soon if you guys want it really bad :P


	7. Chapter 4 Daesays POV!

Chapter 4

Daesays POV

I awoke to the sound of a heartbeat that wasn't mine. Wait... Heartbeat that isn't mine?! I shot straight up in the flash of an eye and turned towards the odd source of the heartbeat. Oh, it was just Renzo! I let out a relieved breath and stood up, heading out of the room towards the living room.

I walked into the living room and the first thing I saw was Rin sleeping on the dining room table. He was spread out kinda like... Maybe a starfish? Yah a starfish. I sighed and walked over to the kitchen to find Jaya. "Hey Jaya," I said.

"Hey Dae! I was just in here looking for something we could make for breakfast for everyone! Any suggestions?" Jaya asked me.  
"Um well since our microwave is still broken I suppose we could just give them cereal," I replied.

"Ah okay! Oh by the way Shiemi is asleep on your bed!" Jaya said.  
"Okay, well what are we gonna do today? It is Saturday after all!" I asked.  
"I was thinking all of us could go to the arcade and the mall!" Jaya suggested.

"Okay! I'm fine with that! Well start getting everyone's breakfast ready while I go wake up Renzo." I walked off back towards the obsession room, but before I could get there Renzo burst out of the room screaming, "Where are my clothes and where is my bag?!"  
"Okay calm down! Your clothes are super dirty so you can borrow some men's clothes we have and your bag was eaten by the demon," I told him.

"Aw man that sucks but okay," he said. I guided him over to an old dresser in the corner of the room and opened one of the drawers. I pulled out a Bring Me The Horizon shirt, some white slightly ripped skinny jeans, and a pair of old black converse. "Here," I handed the clothes to him, "you can change in the bathroom. It's over there."

After pointing him in the right direction, I walked back over to the dresser and pulled out an All Time Low shirt, red skinny jeans, and black converse for myself.

After gathering my clothes I walked over to the obsession room to get changed. Once I was in just my underwear someone burst into the room. I swirled around seeing that it was Renzo. I automatically got as red as a tomato and tried to hide my body with my arms. "What?" I hissed.  
He just stood there in a trance staring at me. "RENZO!" I yelled at him. "Oh uh sorry... I just came to tell you breakfast is ready..." He said shyly while blushing.

"Okay, well thank you for telling me. You can leave now," I responded, still blushing. He left and I locked the door. I finished getting changed, combing my hair, and all that every day stuff. Then I left the room to go sit at the dining room table.

"Hey sis! Shiemi left to go tend to her garden and Rin won't wake up!" She said. I took one of the cereal bowls of the table and raised Rins head. I placed the cereal bowl under his face and let it fall into the bowl. He started screaming and shot up off the table, falling on the floor. We all laughed and sat down at the table together.

Hi guys! Sorry I haven't uploaded! I was super busy! I might put up chapter 5 soon,too :) Rates/Reviews/Etc. are greatly appreciated! :D ~Daesay~


End file.
